gfaqsfeafandomcom-20200213-history
AnnaKat
Currently a closed account, but still the username Anna is most known by. She has transferred to 0r30 as of now, but will hopefully get H0tGri11 as her main soon (once mods stop setting it to read only). Anna is rather well respected in the community as she demonstrates little tolerance for BS and does her best to resolve issues whenever possible. She is also called a weeaboo hippie mom because of her passions for da animu, mangos, plants, animals, and helping others.She has since left BC and only participates in the hack chat on Skype Arrival She came to Battle Chess via her prior Skype connections to BrianTheLegend_. Upon entry she faced adversity by a couple users for being a "new grill, oh noes". That settled down quickly with AlmostDoug, but constantly escalated with Zelda-chan. Noteworthy Traits Skype - Due to Anna's origins being in Skype, it's the easiest place to find her. When a major issue comes up she has a tendency to prefer talking it out in calls over typing so that things can be resolved more comfortably and efficiently. She is fairly talkative, amongst the most in calls, and helped rekindle the Skype group with her arrival because of that. Artistic - Anna is a gifted artist, and enjoys utilizing many mediums from cosplay and pottery to traditional drawing. She has offered encouragement and constructive criticism for other users' artwork and likes to draw with others in the group for mutual motivation. Donger - It is a universally accepted fact that Anna has the largest donger in all of BC. Some of the guys even became quite obsessed with this and began to praise Anna's endowment as if it were its own entity. This resulted in a plethora of songs and poems praising the schlong, which Anna collected into a document for her own amusement. Therapeutic - She wishes to become a psychologist/ therapist in the future. As such, she really enjoys hearing out and helping with people's issues whenever she can. This is reflected throughout much of BC in the background and she always has an open door if you need. Terribad - Anna's love for terribad things is an obsession that extends further than the eye can see. From the depths of the internet to the far beyond, "So bad it's good." is her constant quest for the holy grail. Husbandos Filthy Frank - Anna's first and foremost husbando is Filthy Franku Senpai Dono and his many alter egos. This strength of bond(age) is almost comparable to Kush's devotion to Stamos. Phoenix Smasher - Within BC, Phoenix-Smasher earned this title as well. He accomplished this by writing her a plethora of romantic poems about her massive schlong. Family Tree When Anna arrived a family tree began to form. Over time it got very... muddled, some of the relations are as follows: Dad(-kun) - AlmostDoug Mom (Secret Dad) - BrianTheLegend_ Little Bro (Uncle Jesse) - HinduKushh Little Bro (Son) - Federico585 Uncle - Cramot (The Mandatory Gay) Cousin - MercWithNoShirtCategory:Users __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__